


Someday

by MoonlightSyreen



Category: Star Wars: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightSyreen/pseuds/MoonlightSyreen





	Someday

Niner stared at the COM in his hands, still not believing it. At his luck.

He...he never got the luck...

Darman got the luck...

Atin got the luck....

Fi...he really got the luck.

He really couldn't say he was lucky now.

The fretting about if he'd ever be able to go back was enough to drive him mad with thoughts about how she would feel if he died in the field. Or worse, if she died in her field. He couldn't take something like that again. He was taking a chance opening his heart to someone else after River.

River...he missed her. They weren't together like the others were...she had been his _vod'ika_. His sweet little baby sister, even closer to him than his squad mates. When she died...

Niner shut his eyes tight and tried to think of anything else to make the path those thought were following disappear.

If she ever died...

He didn't want to think...that any minute they could be left without the other. They'd never know until later, probably a few months.

He bit his lip. He didn't want to fall asleep on her if he did call her. He was so tired right then of the hours of fighting his eyelids could've been 50 pound weights. He gulped quietly as he flipped the COM in his hands still not sure about activating it

And calling her.

Her

She

HIS...girl.

He wanted to see her. A little hello wouldn't hurt either of them right now. She was on the Justice for a break...he could call without repercussions. With a deep breath, he opened the channel. A few minutes without connection made his heart sink in his chest thinking that she might already be asleep. A grunt and a soft curse made him think otherwise.

When the feed came on he felt his heart warm at the sight of her, ache that he couldn't be THERE with her, and jumped when she actually answered all at the same time.She raised an eyebrow at him before breaking out into a warm smile.

" ** _Su'cuy_** ," she said and paused a second before smiling wider," ** _Cyar'ika._** "

" _Su'cuy_ ," he said slowly,"Thyme."

She chuckled and crossed her arms. She was, surprisingly, Cathar. An experiment had been made using that of a very old Cathar skeleton that had remnants of DNA in it. It had been cloned and modified to be a weapon. But, instead, it had turned into Thyme. She was of unusual coloring than what Cathar were, only enhancing her exoticness. Her fur was a mix of light and dark purple with a few dark stripes on her face and arms.

A Cathar Mandalorian. He really knew how to pick them. Well, it was a little less awkward than a _Jetii_ Mandalorian, poor Darman.

" **Still scared about jinxing our relationship** ," her deep voice asked him making his mind come back and allowed his eyes to fixed on her

"You can never be too careful," Niner said with a small smirk. It relaxed into a smile and he brushed at the hologram. She smiled back and raised a hand to him.

" ** _Ni'ika_ misses his little kitty cat** ," she teased, grinning.

"Yes," he said seriously making her purr happily

" **Whacha need, _Cyar'ika_** ," she said," **Quick little chit chat?** "

"Very. I'm about to fall over, but didn't want to go to sleep without saying goodnight."

" **Should've known. You look like _osik_. So it's a bedtime story you need? Want warm milk with it?** "

"I prefer a nice, warm kiss to milk and stories..." 

She smiled and reached out a hand that, he knew, if she was there, would be sliding slowly along his jaw. His eyes shuddered close and goosebumps prickled on him as he imagined her cool fingers sliding across the shadow that was starting to grow along his jawline. A low chuckle made his open his eyes, though heavy lidded and fix on her. 

**" **I love you, Niner.** "**

His lips twitched. He wanted to say. He REALLY wanted to say it. He cursed his paranoia, but still stayed silent with a slightly pained smile. 

She laughed at his silence and said," **One of these days I'm going to make you say it! So watch out!** " 

Niner chuckled quietly,"I bet you will someday. I'll see you when you get back, _Thy'ika_." 

She let out one last purr to him before the hologram winked out and sent the room into near darkness again. Niner's grip on the COM slackened as he leaned back against the wall and hit his head on it a few times. His vision started to get blurry and the room got darker. 

He'll say it one day. 

He will. 


End file.
